1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television and other displays and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for enhancing a displayed object and to a tracking system for enhancing one or more selected objects within a field of view to make the objects more readily observable to the viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional television equipment electro-optically converts a scene to electric signals according to light values of various parts of the scene. While equipment currently in use is satisfactory for most television needs, it tends to be somewhat deficient particularly for sporting events, in which a relatively small ball or puck is used. When a game is being televised, normally the camera must be kept at a long range focus in order that the overall play may be observed. However, when viewed in long range, the ball or puck becomes extremely difficult to follow because of its size as well as of the crowding and action of the players. Oftentimes, even the camerman finds difficulty in following the course of the ball and, from time to time, may direct the camera elsewhere than where the ball is actually located. Viewers, of course, find this frustrating and it detracts from their enjoyment of the game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus adapted to enhance one or more objects in a scene whereby those objects will be made more visible to the viewer. Another object of this invention is to provide a tracking system for television equipment whereby the television camera automatically will follow a particular object within the televised scene.